Death of a Guitarist
by ioxmo
Summary: Lammy's life is cut short by her evil sister who hates her. Little does her sister know, Lammy makes a deal with the devil.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story contains violence and some profane language.  It's used mainly to demonstrate how evil hell can be.  

Author's note: I hope the speech isn't too distracting…it doesn't like to upload quite how it is supposed to look…

Death of a Guitarist

by

Hikinikicu

Music blared from a small music studio.  Inside, Lammy Katy, and Ma-San were trying out their newest song that they hoped would take them to stardom.  Strumming hard was Lammy, who was playing an intense solo.  SNAP.

"Yeouch!" Lammy yelled.

The music came to an incoherent stop.

"What?  What is it?" Katy asked.

"The low string on my guitar broke…" Lammy said, rubbing her arm.

"Wussy…" Ma-san muttered to herself.

"I-I'll just change it real quick." Lammy said hastily.

"No.  We need to call it a night, it's getting late." Katy began.  "I'm getting hungry anyways."

Lammy stopped rummaging through her bag for her extra strings and nodded to Katy.

"Wanna come with me an' get something to eat?" Katy asked.

"Yeah…o-ok.  That's sounds good." Lammy replied.

"What about you, Ma-San?" Katy asked as she turned around.

Unbeknownst to Katy and Lammy, Ma-San had left the studio moments ago.

"Uh…I guess not then…" Katy said to herself, slightly bewildered.

Katy and Lammy put their equipment up and left the studio.

            It was nearly 11:20PM when they reached the only local diner that was still open.  Being only two blocks from the studio, they often ate there.  They both ordered their food and sat down in an empty booth next to a large window.  Besides them, the place was empty. Katy wasted no time and started eating.  Lammy, however, stared out the window and into the sky with her chin on her palm.  Eventually, Katy noticed her.

"What's wrong Lammy?  I hate fast food, too…but." Katy asked.

Lammy kept staring.

"Lammy!" Katy cried out.

"Oh!  U-um, nothing.  N-nothing's wrong." Lammy replied.

Lammy quickly began eating as if she were trying to avoid talking.

They sat strangely quiet as they ate.  As if communicating telepathically, they both got up to leave at the same time.  The silence wasn't broken until they stepped outside and began to walk down the street.

"So what do ya think about our new song?  I think we should call it-" Katy began.

"Uh-huh." Lammy said whilst looking at the ground.

Katy was silent for a moment.

"Do you think we need to change any of the lyrics?" Katy asked.

"Uh-huh." Lammy responded again.

Katy watched Lammy for a second as they both walked.  Lammy was still looking at the ground.

"So…I've been thinking of changing my first name to Zangief.  Do you think I should?" Katy inquired.

"Uh-huh." Lammy said, yet again.

Just then, they reached the point where they separated to go home.  Lammy started to part, but was stopped when Katy grabbed her right arm.  Lammy leisurely turned around to face Katy.

"What's the matter with you?" Katy asked, abnormally concerned.

Lammy looked Katy directly in the eyes.

"N-nothing.   I'm j-just…just tired, that's all." She said.

Katy bent over slightly and gazed into Lammy's eyes intently.  She cocked her head slightly after a moment.  Lammy's cheeks began to turn red since she was extremely uncomfortable being started at by someone, including her closest friends.

"Ok…" Katy began, "Get some sleep, then."

Katy believed something was bothering Lammy, but decided to let her choose when to talk about it.

"I w-will…" Lammy answered.

Katy let go of Lammy's arm and they went their separate ways.

            Katy walked straight home, but Lammy didn't.  Instead, Lammy walked past her apartment building and headed for a small bluff.  It was the bottom of a single mountain that bordered the town.  She would go there and stare at the sky to relieve the pressures she was getting from becoming popular.  She reached the trail to go up to the thirty-foot high bluff, but had to climb over the banister that blocked her way.  It was in place to prevent anyone from just wandering up to the top.  A small boy had fallen from the bluff but miraculously survived.  The bottom of the bluff has several long, hard, spiked rocks, a natural phenomenon.  The boy was fortunate enough not to land on one.  Lammy ignored the thought of the boy and continued up the trail like she has many times.  The ledge at the top was only four feet wide.  The mountain continued upward on one side and dropped to the rocks below on the other side.  Lammy sat on the ledge with her feet hanging off the end.  She buried her face into her hands and sighed.  Then she looked up at the sky.  It was littered with thin stratus clouds.  The moon was almost full and waxing.  Sitting in solitude was the only way for her to lessen the stress she accumulated by being in the spotlight at concerts and in solos.  The pressure was almost getting to her.  That's why she was in a funk with Katy.  She stared at the sky for quite some time.  She was being so mesmerized by the twinkling stars, that she didn't hear the sound of faint footsteps behind her.

            Lammy felt a hand on her back.  It startled her and almost made her fall forward from the instinctive jut of defensiveness.  She spun around to see who it was.  She expected it to be Katy.  Her eyes lit up as she saw it was Rammy.  She tried to flee, but Rammy slammed her onto her back and held her down.

"P-p-please…p-please don't hurt me!" Lammy beseeched.

"Shut up!" Rammy screeched.

Rammy grabbed two handfuls of Lammy's shirt and pulled her up to her face.

"I HATE you!" Rammy said dangerously quiet.

She slammed Lammy onto the ground again.  As she held her down, she stared heartlessly into her eyes.  Lammy began to tremble.

"Listen, bitch.  I ain't got all day so I want you to tell me where something is!" Rammy yelled into her face.  

"O-ok, ok, o-ok!  I'll t-t-tell you w-whatever you w-want…" Lammy said, scared stiff.

"Where did you put my damn lighter?!"  Rammy demanded to know.

"W-what?" Lammy asked quietly.

"Remember when you stole my job?  Yeah…you remember that, don't you?!" Rammy said right before spitting in her face. "When you left, you took my lighter.  I've been using that for years…and I want it back, NOW!"

Rammy pulled Lammy up and turned her around so her upper body was hanging off the cliff.

"Um…T-teriyaki Yoko gave t-that to me when I left…" Lammy said.

"Well what the hell ever!  Just give it to me!" Rammy commanded.

"I-it's in m-my locker at the s-studio." Lammy yelped, looking down at the rocks below.

"Heh…good.  I knew you'd comply." Rammy said, leering.  "You're pathetic!"

Rammy spit in her face again.

"P-please don't kill me!" Lammy pleaded with tears running down her face.

Lammy was still hanging off the cliff.  Rammy shook her head and pulled Lammy up to her feet.  Lammy looked behind her and saw the rocks thirty feet below.

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you, you stupid bitch." Rammy said.

Lammy sighed with great relief and wiped the tears and swear from her face.  Rammy was smiling.

"Than-" Lammy began.

"I think the rocks will take care of that for me!" Rammy said abruptly.

"Wha-" Lammy started.

Rammy shoved her backwards.  She tried to react, but was too late.  Lammy fell backwards off the ledge.  Lammy let out a piercing scream as she fell.  It was louder than anything she had ever emitted in her life.  Rammy simply looked down and watched Lammy fall with a grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Lammy hit the ground with a resounding thud.  Two of the naturally sharpened rocks had impaled her.  One was in her stomach and the other in her hip.  She was alive, but barely.  As she struggled to gain her judiciousness, she felt something hit her face.  Rammy had spat on her again.  She moved her arms around with great difficulty, but managed to feel the rock protruding from her stomach.  She managed to look down and see her body.  It was covered in blood.  As she looked closer, she saw the pool of blood forming below her.  She was terrified.

"Oh…g-god, I'm dying…" She managed to spurt out.

She immediately vomited blood and was no longer able to speak.  She managed to spit it out after gargling on it for a second.  Her vision faded and she became comatose.  For the next six hours, she slipped into and out of consciousness.  Despite her excruciating pain, she managed to survive.  One time she woke to a wound spurting blood into her face.  The other had clotted over.  She covered it with her hand and slowly became lifeless again.

            She awoke in the dawn hour, 6:00AM, to someone kicking at her leg.  Lammy slowly managed to open her eyes.  It was Rammy.  She could see Rammy looking down and nudging her leg with her foot.  She could see that Rammy was wearing a backpack and carrying a sawed off shotgun in her right hand.  Lammy unintentionally let out a muddled sound and spit up a little blood.  Rammy looked at her without moving her head.  She noticed Rammy looked very annoyed.  After maintaining eye contact for a moment, Rammy stepped forward.

"So you're still alive…" Rammy said, half to herself.

Lammy tried to mutter a response, but failed.

"What's wrong, can't talk?" Rammy asked.

Rammy kicked her as hard as she could in the ribs.  Rammy groaned loudly in pain.  Rammy cackled sadistically and wrapped the fingers of her left hand around the tip of the rock that had impaled Lammy in the stomach.  

"See this?" Rammy asked as she swung the illegal shotgun up for Lammy to see. "This is one of the things I'm using to kill off all your friends!"

"N-no…" Lammy managed to say.

Rammy suddenly got an extremely sour look on her face and she kicked Lammy's ribs again.

"I'm gonna take pictures of your sorry ass leave one in front of that bitch Katy's apartment."  Rammy began to explain, "Then I'm gonna knock on the door and hide.  When she answers and finds the picture, she'll be disgusted!  Ha!"

Lammy began to squirm.

"Then I'm gonna yell something and when she turns around, BLAM!  I'll blow her fuckin' head off her shoulders!" Rammy explained sadistically.

The excruciating pain that Lammy had endured earlier now returned.  She could no longer stand it and made a decision that she determined was the only to end it.

"K-kill…me." Lammy wished.

Rammy raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"What?" Rammy asked, shocked.

"P-please…kill me…n-now.  I can't…s-stand the p-pain…" Lammy said.

"Oh, I am gonna kill ya, bitch." Rammy said abruptly.

Rammy kneeled down and placed the shotgun by her right foot.  Then she took off her backpack and sat it in front of her.  Lammy slightly turned her head to watch her.  She saw Rammy rummaging through the bag.

"Aha…ok, close you're eyes!" Rammy said with delight.

Lammy did so.  She head Rammy's shoes scrape the ground as she stood up.

"Three…two…one…goodbye!" Rammy said.

Lammy gritted her teeth.

*FLASH!*

"Ok." Rammy said.

Lammy opened her eyes to see Rammy retrieving a picture from her camera.  She placed it into her backpack along with the camera itself.  
"Huh…" Lammy said, slightly delirious.

"Thanks for the picture.  I'm not going to kill you." Rammy said, "But I will do you a favor for your cooperation."

Lammy blinked her eyes and watched Rammy attentively.  Rammy reached into her back pocket.

"Here it is…" Rammy said.

She pulled out a small .38 caliber revolver.

"Empty…" She said, looking into the chamber.

She bent over and unzipped a small pocket on the backpack.  Lammy could see her fiddling with something and then pulling out a single bullet.

"Ready to die, bitch?" Rammy asked as she loaded the round into the chamber.

Lammy just stared at her.

"Good." Rammy said chuckling quietly.

Rammy moved the chamber to the position where the round would be the next one fired.  She pulled back the hammer.  She slowly raised the gun until the barrel was pointing directly between Lammy's eyes.  Lammy closed her eyes.

"O-ok…" Lammy said.

She felt the gun being placed on her chest.  She was confused as to why Rammy hadn't killed her yet.  Rammy slid the gun until the tip of the barrel was touching the bottom of Lammy's head.  She took Lammy's hand and placed it so that she could pull the trigger.

"There you go, Lammy.  All ya have to do is pull that and you'll paint the ground red and pink.  I hate pink, but I think I'll like it this time." Rammy said as she smiled.  "Now I gotta leave."

Rammy zipped up her backpack, put it on, and grabbed her shotgun.  She waved at Lammy insultingly and began to leave.  Lammy swallowed solemnly.  Rammy walked down the trail until she had passed a large rock.  She leaned up against it and looked up the trail.  She couldn't see Lammy.  The sun had almost risen.  Rammy could hear birds chirping and the rustling of leaves from the wind.  Then she heard the sweetest sound she has ever heard; the muddled crack of a .38 revolver.  Rammy couldn't hide the smile on her face.

            Lammy awoke in a small grotto that was dimly lit and eerily cool.  She looked around and saw that the walls were strangely orange.  She felt weird as she sat against the wall.  Suddenly she realized that she was no longer in pain and peered down at her shirt.  It was completely soaked in blood.  She made a surprising discovery when she looked through the holes in her shirt; her skin was no longer punctured.  She laid her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes.  After resting for a moment, she stood up and began to explore the small room.  She quickly found that there were no exits.  

"There's no way out…" She said to herself.

Just as she began to hyperventilate, she found a small hole.  She bent over and looked through it.  She couldn't see anything because it was too dark.  

"H-hello…" She said into the hole.

Nothing.  She frowned and started to stand up when the ground started to shake.

"What?!" She said aloud.

The floor collapsed.  She fell four feet onto a granite floor of a narrow tunnel.  She moaned slightly and rubbed her leg. 

"What is this place?" She thought.

The tunnel went two directions.  She looked one way and could see nothing; it was too dark.  She was relieved to see a trace of light coming from the other direction.  She had to lie down close to the ground to fit.

"Ok, here g-goes nothing…" She said to herself.

Lammy crawled toward the light.  As she got closer, she could feel the air warming.  She stuck her head out the hole once she reached the end.  There was an extremely large cavern that had a wide river flowing through it.  She inched her way out of the hole and rose to her feet.  She immediately noticed the drastic change in temperature and color of the walls.  The really hot air made he sweat profusely almost instantly.  She stepped forward, looking at the now green cavern walls.

"That is the ugliest green I've e-ever seen…" She thought.

The ground unexpectedly began shaking.

"Wha-" Lammy said.

An avalanche of rocks collapsed behind her and covered up the hole from which she exited.  She spun around and looked at it.  Several tons of rock had covered it.  She studied it for a moment and turned back around to explore.  There was nothing in the eighty-foot high cavern except for the river in the middle.  Lammy kneeled down in front of the river and washed the dry blood off her hands.  Just as she finished, she felt a sharp pain in her back.  She grabbed her back and tried to stand up.  The pain stuck her again so hard that she fell onto her back.  She tried to sit up, but couldn't.  She was now paralyzed from the waist down.  When she tried to sit up, the pain struck and made her fall back down.  Then she heard water flowing.  The river had intensified.  In the next twenty-five minutes, the river overflowed its banks and consumed Lammy.  She drowned.


	3. Chapter 3

Rammy stood on the sidewalk in front of Katy's apartment.  Dusk had just occurred and the streetlights were coming on.  Rammy was looking at the light directly in front of Katy's home.  She pulled a .22 caliber pistol out of her backpack.  It had an extended barrel and was designed for target shooting.  She looked around and saw no one.  Aiming the pistol steadily, she fired a shot and shattered the bulb in the streetlight.  She quickly concealed the pistol in her backpack and looked around once again for witnesses.  There were none.  It began to sprinkle from some thin status clouds. Rammy stepped toward Katy's apartment, which was more like a rented house.  It stood connected to another apartment that happened to be vacant.  Since it was only one story, Rammy didn't have to worry about any immediate witnesses.  It grew darker with every second and she knew that Katy would be arriving soon, so she decided to take her position.  She hid in a large bush in front of the apartment; it was so big that it covered her entire body with ample of room to spare.  She waited in the bush for nearly twenty minutes for Katy to arrive, and she finally did.  As Katy walked to her front door, Rammy kept calm.  Katy was humming a cheerful tune that exasperated Rammy, but she kept composure.  Once Katy entered, Rammy realized that she had forgotten to disable the porch lights.  Fortunately, it was directly above her, incased in a decorative lantern.  She took the Mark II pistol she had used earlier and gripped it tight.  She stood up and smashed the bulb through the hole in the bottom of the lantern.  Just as quickly as she stood up, she ducked down.  After fifteen minutes of waiting, it was completely dark outside.  Rammy then maneuvered her way out of the bushes and snuck to the front door that was a mere four feet away.  She took the picture of Lammy out of her backpack and looked it over.  She grinned for a second from seeing the blood and gore.  She also took some scotch tape from her pocket and tore off a piece.  She applied the tape onto the back of the picture and taped it onto the door front side down.  She banged on the door fiercely for three seconds and hastily dove into the bushes and became still.  The door opened swiftly.

"What?!" Katy yelped.

She looked around.  She was puzzled for a moment and then stepped out onto her small porch.  

"It's those damn kids again." She said with a frown and her hands on her hips.

As she turned and began to head into her house, she noticed the picture.  She took it off and turned it over.  She was aghast at what she saw.  The picture dropped from her hand, which then covered her mouth.  She took a couple of steps back and almost lost her lunch.  She heard something rustle behind her and turned to see what it was.  Instead of seeing it, she was met with the wooden stock of a sawed off shotgun.  The blow sent her back into her house.  She recovered quickly, as the blow was not harsh.

"It's beautiful, ain't it?" Rammy said.

Katy was almost too shocked to speak.

"You…what did you do to her?!" Katy demeaned.

"Oh, you should have seen it." Rammy said, pointing the sawed off shotgun at Katy.  "I stood there and watched her die for hours…"

Katy had now backed into a wall.

"Why, why would you do that to her?  She didn't do anything to you!" Katy pleaded.

"Listen…I ain't gonna sit here and spill everything to you.  I actually liked you…that's why I'm gonna kill you quickly."

"No…" Katy said putting her hands up.  "Please don't-"

Rammy fired the shotgun.  The blast's pellets went all around and into Katy's body.  She stood there leaning against the wall for a second, then involuntarily slid down it, leaving a blood trail.  Most of the blast had actually missed her.  Rammy stepped towards Katy and stopped two feet short of her.  Katy looked up at Rammy.

"You've got such a cute face, ya know that?" Rammy said.

"Guhh…" Katy muttered.

Rammy pumped the shotgun.  The shell hit the ground and rolled to Katy's left leg.

"Too bad…if you didn't try to say anything I might not have done this." Rammy said.  "Ok, I would have."

Rammy callously put the shotgun barrel in Katy's face and pulled the trigger.  Katy's face was decimated and her body slumped over, dead.

            Lammy woke up in a plain white hallway with one door at each end.  She was in the middle, seated against the wall.  The brown hardwood floor she sat on was not comfortable at all.  

"Huh…" She said, dazed.

Lammy stood up and felt her clothes.  They were damp.  She gulped mildly and looked to the left and then to the right.  

"I'll…I'll try left...I think." She said to herself.

She walked to the end of the hall and put her hand on the doorknob.  It burned her.

"Ah!" She yelped. "I'm not gonna fall for any tricks…a-again."

She walked to the other door with her fingers in her mouth.  When she got there, she put her hand on the knob.  It was normal room temperature.  Felling safe, she opened the door.  A barrage of miniature fireballs spewed out and set Lammy on fire.  Some fire went into her eyes and blinded her.  As she stumbled around trying to put herself out, she stepped into a hole as soon as she entered the door and fractured her head on a rock, knocking her unconscious.  She was incinerated.

            It was three o'clock in the morning.  Rammy was walking through the backyards of houses carrying a five-gallon can of gasoline in one hand and a blue crowbar in the other.  She continued to walk until she reached her destination, Ma-San's house.  It was an actual house and not an apartment.  Sneaking around the back, Rammy plotted exactly what she was going to do.  She forced open the backdoor as quietly as she could with the crowbar and entered the house.  Not knowing the layout of the house, she crept around every corner.  Once she had cleared the entire downstairs, she went to a small staircase.  She walked up the wooden stairs on the side trying not to make them squeak.  When she reached the top of the stairs, she could see that it lead directly into a bedroom…Ma-San's bedroom.  She looked through the darkness and could barley make out Ma-San lying in her bed. She quietly put the can of gasoline down and tiptoed towards Ma-San.  She stood there looking down at her.  She was sleeping on her stomach.  Rammy perversely anticipated what she was about to do in her mind.  Deciding not to confront Ma-San like she did Katy, because of her freakish arm strength, Rammy raised the crowbar into the air.

"Goodbye, bitch." She muttered to herself.

After hesitating for a moment, Rammy swung the crowbar and stuck Ma-San right in the back of the head.  Ma-San lay motionless.

"Heh, that was easy." Rammy gloated.

She stood there staring at Ma-San for several seconds.  Without warning, Rammy raised the crowbar again and beat her savagely for five minutes.  Once the chaos ended, Rammy's blue crowbar was now tainted crimson.  She licked some of the blood off her fingers and smiled.  After a few more nonchalant blows, Rammy tossed the crowbar to the ground and retrieved the gas can.  She emptied its contents all over the bed and some on the floor.  When it was empty, she dropped the can right on top of Ma-San.  She pulled a matchbook out of her pocket and ripped out a single match.  She struck it and then set all the matches in the book on fire.  She dropped the lone match and watched the book as it turned into a big fireball.  She flicked it onto the bed and it turned into a fireball in an instant.  She quickly evacuated the house and vanished into the darkness.

            Lammy became conscious again.  It was totally dark and she was hanging upside down by leg shackles.   She was a little afraid of the dark already, but from what has already happened to her, she was terrified.  She tried to reach her legs, but couldn't.  She made a discovery while trying; she wasn't wearing a shirt anymore.  Suddenly, she heard the sound of wind splitting.    Crack!  A piercing jolt devastated her upper back and she cried out in pain.  She winced as she tried to cover her back with her hands.  She heard the sound again.  As she covered her back the best she could, another painful blow hit her along both her breasts.  She jolted her arms forward to comfort herself, but was struck again in the process.  This time, it was in the face.  As she tried to recover, a barrage of strikes commenced.  She was struck all over her upper body.  With each stabbing blow, she screamed out in pain.  She was hit in the face several times.  Her plea for it to stop fell on deaf ears; she was savagely whipped for several minutes.  She had given up covering her body and covered her head with her arms, since the face strikes were the most painful.  Once the onslaught ended, she swayed slowly while sobbing and still covering her head.  She stayed in that position for a moment, afraid of another ambush.  She could feel fluid running down her body; she knew it was blood.  She stayed completely silent for over five minutes.  Finally, the silence was broken: her chains broke.  She fell through the perpetual darkness until she reached the ground, some three hundred feet below.  She landed on the concrete floor and was killed instantly. 

            "Won't need this crap anymore." Rammy said as she tossed her backpack into a dumpster.  She was in an alley behind a run-down convenience store accordingly named "The Hole."  She left the alley and returned to her home, which was in an old abandoned barn on the edge of the town.  When she arrived, it was almost dawn.  She immediately went to sleep on a makeshift bed she had fashioned together from hay.  She had a plan.  It was a plan to finish off Lammy's circle of friends.  She was resting in order to carry out her plan to murder Parappa. She was hell bent on destroying everything and everyone associated with Lammy.  She didn't know if people would be looking for her for murdering at least two people, but she didn't care.  The next day, she would make sure that death toll did rise.

            "Get up." Said a deep scraggly voice.

"Wha…huh?" Lammy said, waking up from yet another funk.

She opened her eyes and immediately noticed that her clothes were no longer in rags; they were good as new.  She was also wearing a shirt again.  She hadn't looked at her speaker yet.  

"Hey!  I said get up!" the voice said again in a higher tone.

Lammy stood up and began to look up.

"Ok, who are youahhhhh!" She emitted.

She screamed and almost fell down at what she saw.  The person speaking to her had long been decayed and corrupted into a revolting being of its former self…and it scared the bejeezus out of Lammy.  She turned to run away but was grabbed by the arm by the creature.

"Let g-go of me!" Lammy spouted.

The being said nothing as it began to drag her off towards an opening.  Flailing about, Lammy tried to escape from her captor.  She looked around, trying to find a way to escape.  There wasn't anywhere to go, but she could see that she was in a small cave with only one narrow path.  

"Please, l-let go of me!" she pleaded, still trying to pry her way free.

The creature let out n annoyed sigh and stopped in its tracks.  Lammy stood up and stopped fighter to escape.  Without notice, the creature flung her against the wall and clubbed her across the jaw.  

"Owww!" Lammy yelled.

It clubbed her two more times.  She was hurt.  Wham!  She was hit harder than the other three blows combined and knocked unconscious.  


	4. Chapter 4

When Lammy woke up she was sitting in a very large iron chair in a very large room.  The room was extremely shiny and clean.  From where she was sitting, she could only see one door.  She tried to get up, but could not move her legs.  It was difficult to see anything in the room because it was all black.  Only the shine from the lights above provided her with the ability to see.  She didn't hurt from the blows taken earlier and she could not see any bruises from her reflection on the floor.  As she studied her face, the door opened.  There was nobody there but a hot blast of air rushed in and almost burned her face.  

"Go through." A voice said.

It was different than the voice of the creature.

"B-but I can't move my legs." Lammy replied, looking around.

With that, she felt a jolt down her spine.  She could move her legs again.  She stood up slowly and looked around.  After a brief moment, she stepped towards the door, slowly.  She could hear something leaking air.  When she entered the door she could see where it was coming from, a hole in the wall.  

"Hello.  Is anyone –there?" She asked nervously.

When no one answered, she began to explore.  The room she was in was very grimy and unkempt compared to the room from which she just exited.  There was only one way to go, down a very short hallway that led to an old brown door.  She swallowed heavily and went to the door.  Nervous, she opened it very slowly.  With her eyes closed tightly, she entered it.  After a moment, she opened her eyes and saw a desk.  It was in the middle of the small, dark room.  A single desk lamp provided the only illumination into the room.  She took a couple of steps forward.

"Sit down." A female voice said.

Startled, Lammy's heart skipped a beat.  The voice had come from a chair on the opposite side of the desk from which Lammy was standing.  It had a very tall back, so she could not see who it was.  Lammy hesitated.

"Come on now…" The voice said again.

Still suspicious, Lammy made her way to the normal sized chair in front of the desk cautiously.

"O-Ok, I'm s-sitting now." Lammy nervously stated.

The chair did not move.

"H-hello?" Lammy said, slightly louder.

"Heh…I thought I'd never see you here again, Lammy." The voice said.

"Who is y-you?" Lammy asked.

The chair turned around slowly.  It was none other than Teriyaki Yoko.  Lammy's eyes brightened up.

"Man, am I glad to s-see you!" Lammy spouted happily.

Teriyaki Yoko sat with her fingers interlocked.

"What are you doing here?" Lammy explained.

"You haven't figured it out yet?  This is hell," Teriyaki said without emotion.

"No!  But, how?  I'm not a bad person" Lammy exclaimed.

"No" Teriyaki began, "I didn't know about you until just while ago.  I was looking through the new 'members' and happened to see you.  Then I looked at your history.  No, you weren't a bad person…but you did take upon yourself to decorate the ground with your own blood." Teriyaki elucidated.

"B-b-but I didn't even mean to do that!" Lammy yelled, "I have to g-go back."

"Hmm…that won't be happening.  You're dead.  D-E-A-D.  You can't be returned to your body like before; it's just going to rot into the ground now." Said Teriyaki.

"No…"Lammy said as she slumped her head down.  "I have to save my friends from-"

"Oh, you're too late for that.  They're dead." Teriyaki said, dispassionately.

Lammy tried to speak, but fell into a state of lament and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Neither of them went to hell, either.  So you won't be seeing them ever again." Teriyaki added.

Lammy stopped sobbing and looked up.  

"Neither?" Lammy asked. "B-but I have three f-friends."

"Yeah, well whatever.  All I know is that they were two girls." Teriyaki said.

"Then…then it's Parappa w-who is alive!" Lammy said slightly less sorrowfully.  "Please...you gotta send me back."

"Hmm.  Fine.  Since you helped me out, I'll let you go back." Teriyaki began.

"Thank you!  What do you have to do t-to get me back?  I m-mean, who do you have to ask or whatever?" Lammy said.

"Nobody, I'm in charge." Teriyaki said.

"You mean, yo-you're the-" Lammy started to say.

"Devil, that's right.  Now, as for you going back…you can't just go as yourself.  There will be…'changes.' " Teriyaki said.

"Changes?" Lammy asked.

"Yeah.  You'll have to give up your soul to go back as one of us." Teriyaki began.

"What does t-that mean?" Lammy asked intently.

"Well, once you sign your soul over to me, I can send you back to Earth as one of us.  As one of us, you will no longer have a conscience.  Your patience will also be gone.  You will have no morale regard for anything whatsoever.  You will do whatever you need to, to get what you want.  You will still have control over yourself, but you will be evil."  Teriyaki said with a grin.  

"I d-dunno…but I have to, to save Parappa..."  Lammy said, conflicted.  "Ok…I'll do it."

"I thought you would." Teriyaki said while reaching into one of her desk drawers.  "You're really lucky, if you hadn't helped me before, you would be rotting in the hell pits for eternity."

Teriyaki pulled out a small stone tablet and placed it in front of Lammy.  Then, she took out a small knife.

"Here." Teriyaki said, giving the knife to Lammy. "Sign on the bottom in your blood."

Lammy took the knife and held it in her left hand.  After hesitating for a moment, she stabbed her right index finger and drew blood.  

She signed her name onto the tablet.

"Good." Teriyaki said with amusement.  "I will send you back tomorrow morning…"

Lammy sulked down and began to regret her decision.  She had signed her soul over to the devil, Teriyaki Yoko.


	5. Chapter 5

Rammy attempted to find Parappa in the coming days, but failed; she did not know where he was.  The only weapon she had was an old serrated knife that she had stolen in a burglary in the previous month.  Unbeknownst to Lammy, time in hell traveled twice as slow as it does on Earth.  She wouldn't be reinstated for another two days.  Fortunately, Parappa managed to live that long.  

            Parappa was sitting in his chair inside his house.  Sitting directly in front of him was Sunny Funny.  He was bent over with his head in his hands, which his elbows were on his knees, depressed.  

"I can't believe they're gone." He said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Parappa.  It'll be ok." Sunny said.

"Buy Katy was murdered and so was Ma-San.  Lammy is missing…and I don't think she'll be coming back…" Parappa said.

Sunny slightly frowned from hearing Lammy's name mentioned.

"I'm sure she'll come back." She said, not caring whether or not if she did.

Sunny, having the irrational fear that Lammy was trying to seal Parappa from her, continued to comfort him with false intent.  Meanwhile, Rammy was walking around the city looking for somewhere to start looking for Parappa.  She had tried the phonebook to no avail.  She also returned to Katy's house and broke in, but found everything processed and gone.   She did get a kick out of seeing Katy's chalk line, however.  She stopped by the public library as a desperate attempt to find Parappa.  Posing as his cousin, she managed to get a replacement library card for him.  She hadn't even known if he had one, or not, but she was lucky.  On the card was his address.  She headed for it on the north side of town.

            "Ok, Stand on the center of the floor." Teriyaki said.

Lammy complied with her request and stood on the center of a large stone floor.  The room was dimly lit red by an unknown source of light.  

"Ok, I'm h-here." Lammy said.

She looked down at her feet and saw odd symbols engraved into the floor.

"Good." Teriyaki said.

Teriyaki began to recite some strange words in a tounge that Lammy did not understand.  She watched Teriyaki closely and felt the air around her become warmer.  She felt really nervous all of a sudden and looked down at her feet.  To her surprise, the symbols had begun to glow.  They glowed with a bright orange tint.  After a few moments, Teriyaki stopped.  The symbols quit glowing and the air thinned.

"W-what was that?" Lammy asked.

"Just some formalities that have to be taken care of." Teriyaki explained.

Lammy looked down again.

"You're ready now." Teriyaki said.

Lammy looked up gain.  Teriyaki stepped up to Lammy.  Lammy noticed that she was holding a machete that was three feet long.

"D-do I have to s-sign something else? Lammy asked.

"No.  This is just the final process." Teriyaki said.

"Ok.  I'm ready."  Lammy said.  "But what is that mache-"

Teriyaki suddenly stabbed Lammy through the heart with the machete.

"Aghh!" Lammy screamed.

Teriyaki pulled out the long knife and stood back.  Lammy covered her wound trying to stop it from bleeding, but blood spurted out anyways.  She fell to her knees and dropped her head down.  She looked up at Teriyaki with a betrayed look on her face and then was stabbed a second time in the throat.  Lammy fell to the ground and died a short time later.  Teriyaki crouched down and turned Lammy's motionless body onto its back.  She soaked the palm of her hand in the pool of Lammy's blood.  Then she painted the same symbols carved into the ground onto Lammy's forehead.  She took the machete and walked away, leaving a blood trail from the blade.  Fire emerged from the ceiling of the room.  It burned a hole right in the center directly above Lammy.  A tainted yellow light shone through the hole and covered her.  It intensified until Lammy could not be seen through the light.  When it died down, her body was gone.

            Lammy woke up face down in a field just outside of town.  She stood up, trying to shake the groggy felling she had.  When she did, she noticed a drastic change.  She saw her arms and they were very pale.  She was afraid from what she saw.  She also noticed that she was wearing dark gray leather gloves with the tips of the fingers cut off.  She looked up into the sky and saw that it was dim and completely covered in thin stratus clouds.  They had dropped rain all throughout the day.  Lammy saw a large puddle that had formed from the rain.  She walked over to it, fell to her knees, and looked into her reflection.  She gasped at what she saw.  She now had dark purple hair and black eyes.  Her shirt and pants were both very dark gray.  Her shirt had the picture of a snake on it with blood dripping from its fangs.  She looked very similar to Rammy.  She was about to look away when she noticed something on her face…scars.  She had several long, narrow scars on her face.  They were from the whipping she had suffered from earlier.  A sickly feeling came over her.  She felt as if she had betrayed herself and her friends.

"What have I done?" She asked herself.

She stood up and looked at the town.  It would be at least a fifteen-minute walk to get there.  The field she was in consisted of nothing more than overgrown grass except the space she had woke up in; which was bare.  She trekked off to the town.  When she arrived, she immediately noticed the way people were looking at her as she walked down the streets.  Normally, she would walk through town and be just another average citizen.  Things were different now.  People seem to avoid her like the plague.  She became very angry because of this and wanted to attack the next person who tried to avoid her.  She stopped walking.  Though she was viciously angry, deep down inside she was still shy.  She knew she was angry because of how she left hell, but was determined not to let it affect her.  She folded her arms to comfort herself and discovered that her body was ice cold.  She breathed in deeply, drooped her head, and then walked onward, ignoring everyone else.

            Rammy was almost to the northern part of town.  

"Damn, I'm hungry." She said to herself, looking at the businesses along the busy road.

She eyed a small deli right next to an alley.  Reaching into her pocket, she discovered she had no money.  

"Hmm…" She said.

She saw a teenage girl turn from the sidewalk and walk into the alley next to the deli.  She turned into the alley and followed him.  After looking around and determining there was no one watching, she grabbed a fist-sized rock on the ground and attacked her from the back.  She knocked her unconscious. Rammy dropped the rock and rummaged through her pockets.  She found twelve dollars inside.  She looked around quickly and saw no one.  She lugged her over to the side of the building and covered her with a nearby discarded cardboard box.  She knew he wasn't dead, but she did know she would be out for a while.  Then she went to enter the deli.  She saw Parappa, Sunny Funny, and PJ Berri sitting at a table inside the deli.

            Lammy stopped by her apartment.  Everything was left untouched since she had last left it.  Her answering machine blinked with several new messages.  She checked them.  Most were from Parappa wanting her to contact him.  She called him, but there was no answer.  She feared that he might already be dead.  She searched her apartment for a weapon but could not find anything suitable.  So she cut the power cord off her vacuum cleaner by rubbing it against the edge of her counter.  She stuffed it in her pocket and ran to her piggy bank.  She smashed it open by throwing it to the ground and took the paper money inside: thirty-seven dollars.  She stuffed the money into her pocket and rushed out the door.

Lammy jumped out of a taxicab in front of Parappa's house and threw a small pile of money into the driver's face.  She ran up to the door and tried to enter. It, too, was locked.  She ran to the back and tried to enter.  It was locked, also.  She beat on the door, but it wouldn't open.  She looked through the small window in the door and didn't see anything that looked out of place.  

"Aw, shit!" she bellowed angrily.

Her anger ceased from the shock of what she just said.  She had never cursed openly in her life.  When she tried to turn the knob again, her rage returned.  Growling loudly, she kicked the door and turned around.  On Parappa's back porch there was a barbecue grill and a small stool that he had to stand on to use it.  Lammy picked up the stool, which she found heavier than it looked, and bashed the window of the backdoor in.  She unlocked the door and rushed inside.  She found absolutely nothing in the house out of the ordinary.  As she turned to leave, she saw on a wall clock that it was almost 4:30PM.  

"I gotta find him before that bitch Rammy does." She said to herself.

Again she was shocked at what she said, but didn't think about it.  Instead, she left the house and headed to the studio.  Lammy thought he might be there looking for her.

            Rammy bought a six-inch turkey sandwich and sat down at a table on the opposite side of the deli as Parappa and his friends.  She wasn't sure if Parappa knew about her or not.  She sat behind a flower vase set on the table so they could not see her, she feared they might mistake her for Lammy and cause a scene.  She watched as they spoke to each other, obviously in a sorrow tone.  Patiently, she watched them as she ate her sandwich.  Minutes later, they stood up to leave.  Rammy looked away as they passed so she would not be detected.  Rammy left the small deli and tailed the group at a safe distance.

            Lammy was out on the street again.  She didn't have enough money for a cab.  She thought about strangling a cab driver with the cord she took from her apartment, but was appalled at her thoughts.  She power walked her way to the recording studio.  It was only eight blocks from Parappa's house, so she didn't waste time.  She walked around a corner and bumped into a little, nine-year-old kid and sent him into a muddy puddle.  The kid got back up and looked at his clothes.  Lammy started to open her mouth to apologize, but felt an inclination.  She shoved the kid back and he fell into the puddle again.  She took off walking again, cackling along the way.  People who stared at her were met with her middle finger sticking from her cut-off gloves.  As she continued down the blocks she passed a newspaper machine.  She glanced at is as she walked by and stopped when she comprehended the headline: Two Girls Maliciously Found Slain.  She went back and looked at it through the glass of the machine.  She read through the article and confirmed her thoughts; it was speaking of Katy and Ma-San.  She didn't feel grief for the death of her two best friends, but only fury for the one who caused them.  Despite being ice cold, she could feel her face turning red from the thought of her friends being murdered.  She also found out that they had both been buried already at Salem graveyard, a public, unkempt cemetery.  

"I'll go there later…" She said to herself.

She headed off towards the studio once again; plotting on ways she was going to torture Rammy.  She got to the studio and found it void of Parappa.  She decided to head to the cemetery to visit her friend's graves.  It would be quite a walk since it was completely on the other side of town.  Because of her new personality that kept growing more evil by the moment, she didn't really care about Parappa.

            Rammy had followed Parappa, Sunny, and PJ all the way to PJ's home.  She staked out the home and tried to decide how she was going to go about killing Parappa.  She didn't have anything against PJ or Sunny, but would kill both of them without hesitation if they interfered with her plan.  All she had was a serrated knife.  She decided to take the direct approach: storm inside and attack swiftly.  She walked up to the door and listened inside.  She could hear talking, but wasn't sure who it was.  She knocked on the door and then covered the peephole with left hand.  Her right hand brandished the six-inch long knife.  

"Who is it?" Sunny said through the door.

Rammy responded with muddled jargon so she could not be understood.

"Huh?" Sunny said opening the door.

It was a big mistake.  Rammy kicked the door open, knocking Sunny down.  She didn't see Parappa or PJ.  Sunny tried to get up, but Rammy stepped on her and held her down.  Sunny screamed for Parappa and he came running in a moment later.  He ran up to Rammy who took a swing at him with the blade.  He jumped back and barely dodged it.  She could see that he was considering lunging at her again, so she swung the knife a few more times to stop his advancement.  It worked.

"Who are you?" Parappa asked.  "And why do you look like Lammy?!"

Rammy took her foot off Sunny and let her stand.  When she tried to run to Parappa, Rammy grabbed her buy her pedals and pulled her back.  Then she put the knife to Sunny's throat.  She stopped fighting as soon as she felt the cold steel.

"Who am I?  Why should I tell you?" Rammy said.

"You don't sound anything like Lammy." He said, ignoring her questions.

"Let me go, PLEEEEAAAAAAASEEEEE…" Sunny squealed in her high-pitched voice.

"Shut up!" Rammy yelled, applying more pressure.

"Don't hurt her, please.  What do you want?  Take anything you want.  Just please, don't-" Parappa began.

"Shut up!" Rammy yelled again.  "You really want to know who I am and why I'm here?  I'll tell ya!"

Rammy released the pressure on Sunny's neck slightly.

"Eight-teen years ago I was born the twin sister of Lammy.  Well, our father murdered our mother and then killed himself when we were only seven years-old." Rammy explained.

"That's horrible." Parappa said, trying to be comforting.

"We were put into separate foster homes.  I didn't see her until she accidentally went to hell several years later.  I got to hell because I committed suicide when I was six-teen.  I worked my way up in hell to a position where I was allowed to come back.  Lammy had stolen something from me that night I saw her and I went in search of her to get it back." Rammy told.  "Then I threw the bitch off a bluff and watched her die!"

"No!" Parappa abruptly yelled.

"Kinda like this." Rammy said.

Rammy heartlessly slashed Sunny's throat and threw her to the ground.  Parappa rushed to her aid and was kicked in the face for doing so and was knocked semi-unconscious.  He regained his composure just long enough to see Rammy drive the knife deep into the back of Sunny's skull.  

"No!!!" He yelled again.  "NOO!!!"

Rammy pulled the knife out accompanied with gobs of blood.  She stared at Parappa coldly for a moment and then stood up and walked towards him.  He scooted back before jumping to his feet.  She stabbed at him, but he dodged it and took off running into the kitchen.  She chased him into the kitchen and through the house.  He managed to jump out a window and disappear into the area before Rammy could climb out the window.  When she did reach the ground, she looked around.  After not seeing him, she climbed back into the house.  She searched the house and found PJ asleep.  She looked down at him and shook her head.  She put the knife in her left hand.  Holding it upright, Rammy put blood onto her first three fingers of her right hand.  She wrote satanic symbols onto PJ as he slept.  When she finished, she went back to the front room.  There, Sunny Funny lay on the ground, slain.  She planted the knife into her back and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Lammy had made it to Salem graveyard.  The sun had just set.  She walked into it and immediately noticed how bad condition everything was in.  Grass had overgrown…the bushes weren't trimmed…vines grew rampantly…and nothing had been washed in a long time.  The graveyard was relatively small.  There were puddles of water all around the place.  Lammy walked into the cemetery through a rusting old gate.  She saw the two graves of her friends.  She walked over to them.  They were right next to each other.  One tombstone read 'Katy Kat 1983-2003' and the other read 'Ma-San 1984-2003'.  The stones were very bare and generic, but they were new.  Lammy looked down at both graves with mixed feelings.  On one hand she felt angry and vengeful.  Yet, on the other hand, she felt very saddened for the loss of her only two real friends.  A sad look came over her face the longer she looked at the sites.  Then a tear came to her eye.  Her original being was shining though.  A small bouquet of flowers lay on both mounds of dirt.  She picked the one off Katy's grave up and looked it over.  They flowers were fresh and vibrant.  More tears came to her eyes, so she put the bouquet back.  An intense feeling came over her.  She fell incredibly evil suddenly.  She took one last look at the graves and left the yard.  Deep down she didn't want to, but her immoral mind made her.  Little did she know, her friends were watching from above.

            Rammy didn't know what to do.  She had failed to kill Parappa and had no idea where he would hide.  She knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to his house and would probably go to the police.  She decided to hunt him down for the next few days.  If she failed, she would leave…she felt that was enough carnage to get her revenge for Lammy.  She stayed in her barn until the next day in which she began the pursuit.

            Lammy and Rammy both woke up around the same time in their homes.  Rammy set out to search for Parappa immediately.  She decided to go to the mall since it was a popular place and a large place to be.  Lammy walked around in the streets for a bit.  Lammy didn't find anything in the streets.  She was walking when she saw a billboard for the local mall.  She decided to go there.

            Rammy arrived at the mall first.  Of the four entrances of the mall, she entered the southern one.  It led directly into the clothing department.  Lammy arrived about three minutes later and entered the eastern door.  It led into an electronics department.  Rammy searched the area quickly, rushing through shoppers who got in her way.  She didn't find Parappa.  Lammy had no luck as well.  They both searched frivolously throughout the mall.  The mall was huge.  It was four floors high and contained hundreds of stores.  Lammy and Rammy didn't encounter each other on the first floor.  Lammy moved to the second floor before Rammy.  Rammy continued searching the coffee shops, music stores, along with everything else downstairs.  Lammy searched a food court and another electronics store on the second floor.  Then, she checked the bathrooms.  She entered the men's bathroom without hesitation.  She encountered a teenage boy who had just finished drying her hands.  He was completely unoriginal in the new clothes he wore.

"Oh, hey…" Hey  " he said in an Italian accent.  "What's a babe like-" he began.

"Shove it." Lammy said bluntly, walking past him.

"Oh, a feisty figa." He said slyly.

She turned around to see him stepping towards her.  He opened his mouth to say something, but she kicked him swiftly in the crotch and then shoved him into a sink.  He groaned in pain as she checked underneath the stall doors for feet.  She didn't see any, so she turned to leave the restroom.  The kid had stood back up, but he was hunched over with his hands on his knees.  Lammy stopped about three feet in front of him.  After saying something vulgar in Italian, he looked up at Lammy and pointed at her.

"N…obody…Nobody, does that to me!" he said angrily in a higher pitched tone.

"Do what?" Lammy asked.

Still pointing at Lammy, he took he free hand and placed it on the sink next to him.  He used it to stand up straighter.

"Yo-" He began.

Before he could fully speak a word, Lammy kicked him in the crotch again, harder than earlier.  She grabbed him by the hair and rammed his head into the sink, breaking off a large chunk.  He was lying against the sink, unconscious.  She rummaged through his pockets and found his wallet and a passport.  She took the money from the wallet and put it in her pocket along with a handful of sand that was in the wallet.  She had no idea why his money was in sand, but didn't care.  As she left, she tossed the wallet in the trash.   She walked on from the bathroom and stopped by a trashcan.  She tore up the passport and threw it in the trash.

            Rammy had advanced to the fourth floor in hopes of finding Parappa quicker.  She looked around everywhere but only had cases of mistaken identity.  She decided to take a break and sat on a bench that was right in front of a guardrail that protected anyone from falling eighty feet to the first floor.  The mall had been designed with a large open hole in the middle so one could see the other floors.  The stores were opposite the guardrail, all the way around the hole.  Rammy sat there; looking down to the floors below and watching people go about their business.  She was more angry than usual.  She was angry that she couldn't find Parappa and assassinate him.  The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.   She sat with her head in her hands and continued to think.

            Lammy finished searching the second and third floors to no avail.  Then, she went to the fourth and final floor; the floor Rammy was on.  The fact they were both in the mall was still unbeknownst to either one.  Lammy looked around after stepping off the escalator and saw nothing besides the bustle of people.  She headed to the right.  A large group of people was blocking her way; they were in line to buy the latest movie for a long-running fad.  She tried to maneuver her way around the line, but failed. It was too dense.  She became furious and went to the center of the line.  She could hear the low chatter of people talking.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" she screamed out of the blue. 

The chatter stopped.  The people in front of her moved out of the way except for an elderly woman.  Lammy walked forward until the old lady blocked her path.

"You should be more polite to get what you want." The old woman said.

"Ok." Lammy began, "Get out of my fucking way, PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" 

She heaved the old lady to the side and continued on her way.  A few bystanders wanted to do something, but seeing the scars on Lammy's face, they were afraid to do so.  Lammy walked on, not phased by what she had done.  Her sensitivity was finally gone.

            Rammy stood when she heard Lammy scream.  She didn't know who it was, but went to investigate it anyways.  Lammy entered an instrument store and looked for Parappa.  Rammy saw the concentration of people and thought it was the place from which the scream originated.  As Lammy was looking at the guitars at the instrument store, she saw Rammy pass out of the corner of her eye.  She quickly ran out of the store and saw her heading for the group of people.  She ran as quickly as she could and struck Rammy in the back, with a running kick, as hard as she could.  The blow sent Rammy to the ground with a thud.  Rammy instantly was fuming with rage.  She started to get up, but felt something wrap around her neck.  It was Lammy with the cord she severed from her vacuum.  Rammy grabbed at her throat as Lammy tightened it.

"Remember me, bitch?" Lammy asked, turning Rammy over slightly so she who was speaking to her.

Rammy began fighting twice as hard when she saw who it was.  New sensations came over Lammy.  She could feel herself becoming more sadistic than ever.

"I can feel the life running out of you right now…" Lammy said.

It was true.  Rammy began to lose some of her fighter from lack of air.  Lammy suddenly drug Rammy over near the guardrail.

Rammy tried to get away from Lammy.

"Where you goin?  Why don't you hand around for a while?" Lammy said with a laugh.

She used all her strength to pull Rammy up and knock her over the guardrail, still hanging onto the cord.  Rammy was hanging by the cord as if it were a noose.  She managed to keep her feet on the bottom of the ledge to keep it from causing too much damage.  Lammy pulled her back over the guardrail when she determined that it wasn't having much of an effect.  People fled the area in fear when they saw Rammy brandish a knife.  She tried to stab Lammy, but was slammed onto a concrete bench and forced to drop the knife.  Lammy pushed her onto the ground and sat on top of her.  She stayed there until Rammy quit moving.  She released her strangle hold shortly afterwards.  She threw the cord over the guardrail and looked down at Rammy.  She could see that her face had turned slightly purple and her neck was bruised heavily.  She stood over Rammy and felt and incredible sense of pleasure knowing that she killed her.  She would have felt inconceivable guilt if she was her old self, but she wasn't.  She stepped to the side of Rammy and looked down at her lifeless body.  Then she kicked her in the ribs.

"What's wrong? Can't talk?" Lammy said smiling.

She walked away from Rammy and looked around.  It was like a ghost town.  There were no security guards, either.  The security at the mall had always been minimal as there were never any major problems.  She stood against the guardrail and looked below at people.  Everywhere she looked, people scurried away from her sight.

"Geez."  She said.  "I'm not a serial killer or anything."

She kept looking over the guardrail and enjoying her new power to make people flee.  She heard a growling behind her.  She started to turn around, but was attacked from the back.  She felt a piercing pain in her abdomen and looked down.  She saw the tip of a knife protruding from her stomach.  It disappeared and then reappeared in her upper torso.  She spun around and knocked down her attacker in the process.  She looked down to see Rammy lying on the ground.

"Remember that feeling, bitch?  Nice to see you've come back, too!" Rammy asked.

The knife was still lodged in Lammy's back.  

"Agh…you, you bitch!  That's…it." Lammy managed to reply, bleeding from the mouth slightly.

Rammy lunged forward with the little energy she had left from the strangling and grabbed Lammy by the shoulders.  They both struggled, but Rammy managed to lean Lammy over the guardrail somewhat.

"I didn't know I was going to be able to do this…this will be fun." Rammy joyfully said.

Lammy groaned and fought back because she thought Rammy was referring to throwing her off the ledge.  Instead, Rammy pulled out a small bottle and flicked the top off it.  Lammy saw the small container, but it was too late.  Rammy poured its contents into Lammy's open knife wound.  It was salt from a saltshaker.  Lammy screamed in pain.

"I stole this from one of the food courts.  Thought my food could use a little flavor.  This is worth bland food, though!" Rammy told.

Lammy was in agony, but was extremely furious because of it.  She used every last bit of her strength and pulled Rammy back and over the guardrail.  Lammy held onto Rammy by one arm.  Rammy looked up at her and frowned.

"Oh, so you've final-" Rammy began.

"Die!" Lammy yelled.

She let go of Rammy's arm.  Rammy fell the entire eighty feet of the four stories and landed on the concrete floor, screaming all the way.  Lammy was slumped over the rail and looked below at Rammy.  Though her vision was fading, she could she cracked tile and blood all around her.  She tried to stand, but fell backwards onto the ground.  It drove the knife all the way through her.  Despite the ambulance that was called for her, she stayed there and bled to death.


	7. Final Chapter 7

Lammy woke up, slumped in a chair.  She could see that her shirt was soaked in blood.  She heard something clanking to her right.  She looked over and saw Rammy chained up in an iron chair.  She tried to jump out of her chair but quickly found out that she was restrained, too.  Rammy had just woken up, too.  After hearing Lammy clanking her chains, she looked towards her.  She too tried to attack.  Thy both continued trying to attack one another, including verbal assaults, for a few minutes.  They didn't notice, but they were in a familiar room.  A

"Knock it off you two!" Teriyaki yelled, coming from behind.  

They both became silent and turned around.

"I can't believe you two killed each other so fast." She began, sounding slightly angry. "You're supposed to cause havoc to society!  Not each other.  I THOUGHT that would be obvious."

Lammy stared at her.  Rammy furled her lip.  Teriyaki sighed.

"I've made a decision anyways about you Lammy."  She began.  "I'm gonna let you go free."

Lammy raised her eyebrow.  Rammy frowned.

"Hey!  What about me?!" Rammy demanded to know.

"I'll get to you." Teriyaki said.

Lammy looked at Rammy and smiled.  Rammy tried to attack her, but couldn't leave the chair still.

"You don't deserve to be here and get tortured forever." Teriyaki said.  "I'm going to let you're soul go free."

Lammy didn't know what to think.

"And as for you Rammy… I'm letting you go, too.  Only because your sister has helped me in the past." Teriyaki said.

Rammy frowned at hearing this.

"As soon as she lets us go, I'm gonna kill your sorry ass, bitch!" Rammy yelled to Lammy.

"Pft." Lammy said, rolling her eyes.  "Not likely."

"Shut up!" Teriyaki yelled.  "I've already prepared for you to leave…there's only one thing left to do."

Teriyaki walked to the front of the two girls and stood in front of them.

"Where are we going?" Lammy asked.

"Well, the only other place to go." Teriyaki responded.

"Where?" Rammy asked.

Teriyaki turned around and picked up a large slab of lead.  Then she turned around and showed both Lammy and Rammy what it was.

"What the hell does that do?" Lammy asked.

"It kills." Teriyaki replied with a smirk.

She quickly swung the lead to the left and then ferociously to the right, striking Rammy in the head with it.  Lammy knew what was coming to her, but couldn't help to smile anyways.  She was stuck seconds later.  The blow killed both instantly.

            Lammy couldn't see anything but yellow.  She covered her eyes because the color was blinding and hurting her eyes.

"Hey!  Wake up!" an energetic voice yelled.

"H-huh? Lammy said.

She sat up and opened her eyes.  The yellow started to fade.

"Comon, get up!" the voice said.

Lammy stood up and focused her vision.

"K-Katy? She said.  "Is that you?"

"Uh-huh!" Katy said smiling.

Lammy smiled and looked around.  She noticed her arms...they were pink again.  Then she noticed her clothing.  She was wearing her red shirt and blue jeans again.  Her surroundings were white and soft, like a cotton candy.  

"We saw everything that happened to you from up here!" Katy exclaimed.  "Just horrible…"

"Is this…" Lammy began.

"Yea!  It's heaven." Katy said with a wink.

Lammy giggled gleefully.

"Now what about your sister there?" Katy asked.

Lammy's stomach sank.  She turned around to see Rammy.  Instead of seeing the evil, sadistic Rammy she had come to know, she saw the old Rammy from her childhood.  She was sitting up wearing blue jeans and a yellow shirt.  Her hair was its natural color, light red.  Her eyes were their natural blue again, too.  They also had rears in the wells.  Rammy stood and walked to her sister.  She looked at her for a second and then hugged her tightly.

"…I've wanted this for years…" Rammy said crying.

Lammy hesitated for a second and then hugged her sister back.

"Me, too." She said, now crying, too.

"Oh, come on!  This is a happy place!" Katy said.

"Yeah…" Lammy and Rammy said together.

They stopped hugging.

"Um, where's M-Ma-san?" Lammy asked.

"Oh, I dunno.  Around somewhere." Katy said.

"What about Sunny?" Rammy asked. "I want to apologize for…uh, what I did."

Katy was silent.

"Uh, she's not here…" Katy said.

Lammy and Rammy looked puzzled.

"We found out that she was plotting something…" Katy began.  "She was going to kill you, Lammy."

Lammy looked surprised.

"B-b-but, why?" she asked.

"Well.  She thought you were trying to steal Parappa from her." Katy said.  "She went to hell."

"Oh, that's too bad." Lammy said.

"Well…that's what she deserves.  I don't think she'll be released like you were.  You're very lucky for that." Katy said.

"Parappa!  What happened to Parappa?" Rammy asked.

Katy's smiling face vanished.

"He's ok…but now he's really depressed.  He just heard about the mall incident.  Now all of his friends, and his girlfriend, are dead…" Katy said solemnly.

"That's so sad…" Lammy said.

"We have to visit him…" Katy said.  "He's contemplating suicide…"

"Oh, no!" Rammy yelled.

"When can we go?" Lammy asked.

"Well, right now!" Katy exclaimed.

"I should stay behind…since he doesn't really know me…" Rammy said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Katy said.  "Here we go!"

Katy and Lammy left heaven and appeared in front of Parappa.  They assured him that they were well and convinced him that he shouldn't commit suicide.  However, they had to inform him about Sunny.  She was to be tortured in hell forever.  At first he couldn't accept it, but once her heard of her plot, he had to accept it.  

            Katy, Ma-San, Lammy, and Rammy lived in heaven for all eternity in bliss while Sunny Funny was being punished in hell.  Parappa lived his entire life and died of old age at 86.  When he entered heaven, he returned to the young self he was and joined up with his friends where he lived with them in bliss forever, too.

**THE END**


End file.
